parasiteevefandomcom-20200215-history
Parasite Energy
Parasite Energy was only featured in Parasite Eve and Parasite Eve II, as it was taken out of The 3rd Birthday and replaced by the Overdive system. ''Parasite Eve'' Aya first gains her ability to use Parasite Energy during her first encounter with Eve on the stage. She only starts with Heal 1, but will gain new ones when she reaches higher levels. Each Parasite Energy costs its own amount to cast; the stronger the ability, the higher the cost. Gradually during battle the spent portion of the PE meter will refill, however the more Aya keeps using the her powers the longer the points take to return (if for example, she uses her PE up to seven times in one battle, the meter recovery will slow to a snail's pace). While Aya's points can be refilled easily during normal battles, it's best to use it wisely during boss or extended battles. However, a specific trick can be used to refill the spent portion of the gauge more quickly: PE recovery is dependent on Aya's armor so if the meter is recovering very slowly (after several castings), switching to a spare piece of armor resets the recovery of the gauge. Heal 1 *Level Gained: N/A *PE Cost: Very Small *Effect: Heals Aya for 30 HP Scan *Level Gained: 4 *PE Cost: Very Small *Effect: Reveals the enemy's HP and weakness Slow *Level Gained: 7 *PE Cost: Small *Effect: Slows the enemy's movement and AT charge Detox *Level Gained: 9 *PE Cost: Small *Effect: Cures poison Heal 2 *Level Gained: 11 *PE Cost: Small *Effect: Heals Aya for 60 HP Barrier *Level Gained: 13 *PE Cost: 40% of the max PE bar *Effect: Enemies attacks take PE instead of HP, as long as Aya has PE she'll take 0 damage Energy Shot *Level Gained: 15 *PE Cost: All remaining PE *Effect: Aya uses all her remaining PE into a large blast that devastates the opponent. Confuse *Level Gained: 17 *PE Cost: Small *Effect: Confuses enemy and prevents them from attacking Haste *Level Gained: 20 *PE Cost: Medium *Effect: Aya becomes faster and the AT fills quicker Heal 3 *Level Gained: 22 *PE Cost: Large *Effect: Heals Aya for 280 HP Gene Heal *Level Gained: 25 *PE Cost: Medium *Effect: Uses PE to steadily increase HP Medic *Level Gained: 28 *PE Cost: Large *Effect: Removes all negative status effects Preraise *Level Gained: 30 *PE Cost: Very Large *Effect: Aya receives HP when hers reaches 0 Full Recover *Level Gained: 32 *PE Cost: Very Large *Effect: Restores all HP and removes all status effects Liberate *Level Gained: 33 *PE Cost: All *Effect: Liberates Mitochondrial Control. When used, Aya becomes a powerful blue-green mitochondrial creature with wing-like appendages sprouting from her arms. This is her best attack in the game as she releases an extremely powerful combo. Although the damage varies, Aya will always at least do 1200+ worth of damage (this is split between targets if there is more than one enemy present). Its only drawback other than completely emptying her PE meter is that it leaves her dizzy after she reverts to human form (this isn't a issue during regular battles, where most enemies will not likely survive it, but it can leave her in a defenseless position during boss battles). ''Parasite Eve II'' In Parasite Eve II Aya has lost all her powers from the first game but still has the ability to use parasite energy. During the events of the game she gains a new set of abilities that now focus on the elements. Also, instead of Aya receiving them as she gains a certain level, she's giving experience points to distribute among her powers and make their levels grow. All powers can be raised up to level 3, the higher the power the stronger its effect. Some energies also take less MP the higher the level they are, but most stay the same. Parasite Energy: Fire All fire-based parasite energies are for attacking the enemy directly, each one is different compared to how many enemies they attack and how close they are. Pyrokinesis *Level 1: 8 MP - Fire shot. Actives mitochondria in the cells of the hands, causing the outburst of a high-temperature shot. Causes burns. *Level 2: 7 MP - Power and range up. Improved stage, with greater range. Expels an enhanced blast that incinerate the target. *Level 3: 6 MP - Power and range up. Advanced stage, with greater range. Emits multiple shots that cause the evaporation of the target. *Effect: Aya shoots a flash of heat towards the enemy that causes burn damage not only to the target, but an area near the target as well. When it is upgraded, it affects a larger area and fires one more fireball (Level 3 only). When it reaches level 3 it fires 3 quick bursts usually stunning an enemy.. Combustion *Level 1: 14 MP - Puts the enemy on fire. Actives mitochondria in the enemy's skin, causing its combustion. Causes burns and difficulty of cutaneous breathing. *Level 2: 14 MP - Improved stage, with greater range. Puts the enemy's lungs on fire, causing internal burns. *Level 3: 14 MP - Advanced stage, with greater range. Burns body fat, melting the enemy like a candle. *Effect: Aya sweeps a cone like area in front of here with immense heat for a moment that catch and causes burns on any enemies whether behind an object or not. Inferno *Level 1: 30 MP - Small conflagration. Uses radioactive isotopes found inside microbes to cause nuclear fission. The explosions cause epidermal burns. *Level 2: 30 MP - Medium conflagration. Improved stage. Uses radioactive isotopes to cause a nuclear fission. The explosion reduce the target to ashes. *Level 3: 30 MP - Great conflagration. Advanced stage. Uses radioactive isotopes to cause nuclear fission. Destroys the target at molecular level. Effect: Aya engulfs every enemy in the room with ash-leaving heat. Parasite Energy: Water All water-based parasite energies concern Aya's statuses, they'll mostly provide as buffs to help Aya. Metabolism *Level 1: 7 MP - Cures status ailments. Generates antibodies through mitochondrial energy and immunizes the target. Acts against bacilli, but isn't always effective. *Level 2: 5 MP - Quickly cures status ailments.Improved stage. Increases blood white cells production against the action of the bacilli, but still needs time. *Level 3: 3 MP - Instantly cures status ailments. Advanced stage. Increases corporal metabolism. Locates, neutralizes and eliminates bacilli instantly. *Effect: Aya attempts to purify and immunize herself to status ailments for a short time, however it doesn't always work with 100% efficiency unless at level three. Healing *Level 1: 12 MP - Recovers some HP. Increases mitochondria, powers up energy production and restores strength. As a result, mitochondria become weaker. *Level 2: 12 MP - Recovers HP. Improved stage. Regenerates lost cells. As a result, the body's mitochondrial energy decreases. *Level 3: 12 MP - Recovers the greatest amount HP possible. Advanced stage. Turns mitochondria into energy, causing fast regeneration. *Effect: Instantly heals a portion of Aya's health. Depends on the level of the energy. More HP is recovered if used during battle than outside it. Lifedrain *Level 1: 20 MP - Absorbs HP from close enemies. Indirectly controls mitochondria of nearby organisms, thanks to which it produces energy that Aya's mitochondria uses to heal her wounds. *Level 2: 18 MP - Absorbs HP from nearby enemies. Improved stage. Directly controls mitochondria of nearby organisms, producing energy that that Aya's mitochondria uses to heal her wounds. *Level 3: 16 MP - Absorbs HP from enemies around. Advanced stage. Fully controls mitochondria of nearby enemies, forcing them to produce energy that Aya's mitochondria uses to heal her wounds.. *Effect: Aya uses enemies' mitochondrial energy to heal herself. Parasite Energy: Wind All wind-based parasite energies are used to turn the tide of battle in Aya's favor. They'll knock some enemies back or down and can cause status effects. Necrosis *Level 1: 7 MP - Electric discharge. Conglobates mitochondria in the hands, releasing electric discharges. The target's epidermal cells gangrene. *Level 2: 7 MP - Electric discharge. Improved stage, with greater range. Destroys the target's internal organs cells along with previous effect. *Level 3: 7 MP - Electric discharge. Advanced stage, with greater range. Also destroys the bone cells of the target. *Effect: Aya fires of a blast of electricity directly affecting some vital point on the target's body depending on its current stage. Inflicts "Poison". Plasma *Level 1: 6 MP - An electrical discharge. Activates mitochondria, producing discharges that generate high-temperature ions. The waves of the explosion knock down the enemy. *Level 2: 5 MP - Knocking flat explosion. Improved stage. Produces ions that cause a powerful detonation. The waves of the explosion knock the enemy down flat. *Level 3: 4 MP - Cutting down explosion. Advanced stage. Generates ions that cause a powerful detonation. The waves of the explosion cut down the enemy. *Effect: Aya casts a large blast of air that knocks down and/or stuns almost any enemy within the designated area. Apobiosis *Level 1: 18 MP - Temporary stop. Activates mitochondria, creating an electric discharge. Immobilizes nearby enemies, slowly destroying their nervous cells. *Level 2: 18 MP - Temporary spasm. Improved stage. Programs the accelerated death of the nervous cells and causes spasm to the nearby target. *Level 3: 18 MP - Lasting paralysis. Advanced stage. Programs even faster death of the nervous cells and paralyzes the nearby target. *Effect: Aya targets enemies nervous systems with electric discharges. Paralyzes near-by targets at early stages. In its Advanced stage paralyzes every target in the current Battlefield. Parasite Energy: Earth All earth-based parasite energies help protect Aya, they'll give her small protections like short-time shields or will increase the rate of her attacks and defense. Antibody *Level 1: 6 MP - Reduces physical damage received. Uses mitochondria to draw on the earth's magnetic field, creating a protective shield against the enemy's attacks. *Level 2: 5 MP - Prevents physical damage. Improved stage. Sucks up the Earth's magnetism, creating a covering capable of severely reducing the enemy's attack power. *Level 3: 4 MP - Advanced stage. Sucks up the Earth's magnetism, creating a covering which practically neutralizes the enemy's attack. *Effect: Aya creates a small protective shield around herself that will fade over time. Energyshot *Level 1: 10 MP - Increases damage and critical hit chances. Uses mitochondria to propel bullets faster due to the added magnetic force backing the bullet. *Level 2: 9 MP - Increases damage and critical hit chances further. Improved stage. Alters the bullet and increases velocity to maximise its stopping power. *Level 3: 8 MP - Maximised damage and critical hits. Advanced stage. Every shot fired carries a package of cancerous mitochondria increasing damage dramatically. *Effect: Increases damage done by the weapon Aya is currently using. Effective, cuts down ammo waste, but wears off within a minute or two Energyball *Level 1: 15 MP - Spinning protection sphere. Creates a magnetic field in which rotates a superconductor, which hits the enemy it collides with. *Level 2: 15 MP - 2 spinning protection spheres. Improved stage. Creates a magnetic field in which two superconductors rotate. The enemy, which touches it, will receive heavy damage. *Level 3: 15 MP - Rotating attack ellipse. Advanced stage. Creates three superconductors which rotate elliptically in a magnetic field, hitting the target. *Effect: Aya creates a small barrier that controls a small orb used for both attacks and defense. Category:Parasite Eve Category:Parasite Eve II